1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly to a keyboard that is capable of recording a video and an audio.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have now become an essential part of our daily lives as the technology rapidly advances. A keyboard is one of standard peripheral devices of the computer and has been widely used as an input device. At the same time, as a universal serial bus (USB) interface has been gaining the popularity due to its plug-and-play characteristic, the USB interface become one of the favorite choices for facilitating a communication between the keyboard and the computer.
Typically, each computer may communicate with multiple peripheral devices including a keyboard, a mouse, a monitor, and a speaker. However, additional USB interfaces (e.g., USB ports) have to be placed at the computer in order to accommodate the connection of every peripheral device to the computer via the USB interface, increasing the manufacturing cost of the computer. On the other hand, not every peripheral device could be in connection with the computer via the USB ports when the computer is only with a limited number of the USB ports.
Recently, the keyboard is integrated with video conference function. However, for facilitating the video conference several equipments such as web cameras, microphones, and amplifiers may have to be in connection with the computer through the USB ports at the expense of the USB connection between other peripheral devices and the computer.